Recent trends in computing, such as cloud computing, are placing ever greater demands on datacenter network bandwidth. A modern datacenter contains tens of thousands of servers with racks of tens of machines per rack. There is interest in utilizing more fiber in the datacenter for interconnection between these many servers as a critical bottom link in the interconnect fabric of the datacenter.
Existing optical interconnect systems, such as the Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable (QSFP/QSFP+) are now at data rates of 10 Gb/s, but are not easily scalable to higher bandwidths, such as 40 Gb/s, as demand grows. With the great multiplicity of server machines, a lack of scalability at the bottom level of the datacenter network fabric is particularly onerous. Costs associated with existing solutions are also high.
A low cost, high bandwidth optical connection offering scalability would advantageously speed the datacenter industry's transition from copper interconnects.